Enséñame a Sentirme
by Apsaras Dhari
Summary: One-Shot Ino siempre se ha preocupado por lucir su cuerpo, tanto que inspira a Jiraiya en sus novelas. Ella lo descubre y lo aparta de sí, pero un giro inesperado hará que la kunoichi aprenda que su cuerpo está compuesto de mucho más que finas curvas.


Entiendo que esta pareja no es de las que suelo hacer y que es muy fandom, pero me tocó par aun concurso y debí abrir mi mente a este par. El sentimiento al cual todo gira es la pasión. Disfruten :)

* * *

Enséñame a sentirme

Era el colmo, ya era la segunda vez que lo hacía y la primera se lo había advertido de manera bastante clara como para poder hacerse el desentendido. Me las iba a pagar. Entonces pensé en el lugar justo en donde encontrar a un depravado como él: una tienda de revistas eróticas.

No me tomé el tiempo de permanecer frente a la puerta, sino que entré de golpe sobresaltando a la encargada. Mis sentidos no habían fallado, ahí estaba el pervertido de Jiraiya observado lascivamente las nuevas ediciones.

Exasperada quité la revista de su mano y la tiré al piso. Me miraba divertido, ¡bah!, lo que hizo no tenía nada de divertido para mí.

—¡Esta es la última vez que soporto algo así! —le grité en su cara.

—¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tanta dulzura? —preguntó irónico.

Mientras más desentendido se aparentaba, más ira provocaba en mí.

—¡Vi lo que escribiste en tu última publicación! ¿Cree que no me di cuenta que se refería a mí?

—Ino, ¿qué te hace pensar que estaba escribiendo basado en ti?

—¡Qué cínico! —me indigné— Si tanto lo niegas, lo leeré. "La kunoichi rubia controló la mente y alma de su oponente haciéndolo imaginarse…" bueno, ¡esas cosas que escribiste!

Sólo logré cambiar en él la posición de su mano que se colocó bajo su barbilla como pensando en lo que le estaba diciendo.

—Interesante, cualquier otra mujer se sentiría halagada de ser la protagonista de mi libro—dijo divertido mofándome de mí.

—Pues yo no. Quiero que dejes de escribir sobre mí ¡ya!

Para colmo puso sus brazos cruzados sobre su inflado pecho. Estaba actuando como si tuviera algún poder sobre mí y veía que lo estaba gozando.

—No

Parpadeé dos veces antes de verificar lo que me había dicho. Ni una sola palabra de arrepentimiento salió de su boca.

—¿Perdón? —pregunté.

—Que no —repitió— Eres el estereotipo perfecto para mis novelas. Rubia y de buena figura.

Me sonrojé con ira cubriéndome los pechos.

—¡Eso no viene al caso!

A pesar de mis intentos, no lograba hacerlo cambiar de opinión, estaba perdiendo mi tiempo con él, pero cuando me mencionó que haría una secuela de la historia no me pude controlar y partí el libro en su cara.

Algo moví dentro de él que su expresión de triunfo desapareció y tomó una faz neutral que olvidaba toda simpatía conmigo. Al parecer lo había ofendido de esa manera, pero no me había dejado elección. Había provocado mi exasperación.

Lo que pasó después ni yo misma lo pude creer, pero todo pasó tan lento o tan exageradamente rápido que no me di cuenta de hacia dónde iba yo.

No creía en el hecho de que pudiera dejar de escribir sobre mí, después de todo era un libidinoso tenaz que no recibía órdenes a menos que tuvieran algo relacionado con sus intereses, pero lo hizo, extrañamente me hizo caso.

La gente que me molestaba pensando acertadamente que era la rubia descrita en la última edición de Jiraiya dejó de importunarme y de esa manera pude hacer mi vida como lo hacía normalmente, gracias a Dios. Debido a que se detuvieron las ocasiones en que desconocidos pervertidos me preguntaban si acaso era yo la protagonista de la novela, mi humor mejoró notoriamente, incluso me quedé horas extra en la florería.

Todo fue viento en popa desde que le planteé las cosas bien claras al depravado, todo perfecto.

Algo comenzó a enturbiar ese edén en el que estaba sumida. En medio de los quehaceres habituales de mi rutina.

—Nunca más ordenaré floripondios a la Aldea de la Hierba—me quejé por el elevado precio que conllevaba importar las plantas.

Me distraía acariciando los húmedos pétalos de la planta que eran mi única entretención en medio de la soledad del negocio. Esa tranquilidad se fue por la borda cuando una sombra que se proyectó en el piso me hizo levantar la vista al exterior.

Se trataba de Jiraiya caminando con la vista hacia el frente, se notaba que estaba de paso por mi tienda, ya que ni siquiera volteó para mirar hacia adentro.

—"¿Qué?, ¿acaso no viene a espiarme?" —pregunté sin creer su pasividad.

Tuve una respuesta muy pronto. A la silueta de Jiraiya se le sumó la figura de una chiquilla que debía ser sólo un poco mayor que yo, no me atrevía a sumarle más años por la tersidad de su piel. Se veía muy animaba tomando su brazo mientras paseaban y él no hacía nada por detenerla.

—"Claro que no, si es un promiscuo" —pensé molesta volviendo a mi trabajo— "Ni siquiera sé por qué me importa"

Pasaron de mi tienda como era de esperarse y me dediqué a rociar las plantas que rogaban por humedad en un día caluroso. No entendía cómo una chica como yo podía verse tan feliz con ese hombre, si era alguien horrible cuya única interrogante que tenía en el día era el diseño de la ropa interior de cualquier kunoichi bonita.

Recordé entonces que no era la primera vez que se le había visto muy acaramelado con una joven por las calles, sino que debía ser la número mil en su vida, por exagerar. Se suponía que un anciano promiscuo no debía tener esa cantidad de mujeres a no ser que tuviera dinero, pero Jiraiya era un ninja con un sueldo regular y nada de especial. Al menos eso creía yo.

Estaba limpiando pétalo por pétalo con una seda fina cuando la imagen del rostro de Jiraiya de cuando rompí su libro hizo un destello en mi mente. Me sorprendió tanto recibir ese ícono en mi cabeza que solté la tela sin querer.

—"Ino, basta" —me dije— "Gracias a la escena que hiciste estás en paz. No tienes nada de qué arrepentirte"

La imagen de Jiraiya caminando con la chica de la piel tersa se presentó en mis pensamientos como un flash. Era como si mi inconsciente estuviera contestando a todas mis interrogantes.

—"Oh, por favor" —me enfurruñaba conmigo misma— "Si la tipa gusta de hombres así, es su vida, no es de mi incumbencia qué es lo que la llevó hacia él"

Sí, sí. Recuerdo cómo me lo repetía una y otra vez, pero la verdad era otra. Ahora me avergüenza decirlo, pero sentía… curiosidad, mucha curiosidad. Sí, era cierto que muchas veces se le había visto siendo perseguido por mujeres furiosas de ser espiadas, pero yo recordaba a otras féminas que lo habían perseguido por razones opuestas. Desde encaprichamientos fugaces hasta admiradoras de toda una vida que lo habían seguido. Todas tenían algo en común: ninguna se había quejado.

Pasó el tiempo y pensé que todo acabaría, pero no fue así. Pasé de preguntarme qué era lo que tenía ese ninja veterano a por qué ya ni notaba que yo existía.

Todo eso era mucho para mí y no podía concentrarme en el trabajo. Se me olvidaban los horarios de atención en cada flor y la cantidad de agua que usualmente ocupaba, en resumen, un desastre. Tuve que ir al exclusivo lugar que por fortuna todavía podía ofrecerme un respiro de todo aquello: las aguas termales. Supuse que si al menos no encontraba la calma que buscaba, podía relajar mis músculos y no estar tan torpe.

Me senté en una roca vestida únicamente con una toalla. Mis pies tocaban el agua y mi nariz podía inhalar calmamente el cálido vapor, llenándome por dentro de una sensación de bienestar. Todo marchaba bien. Finalmente volvería mi ritmo habitual.

Mi joven y curvo cuerpo podía estar en paz, al igual que mi mente.

Había comenzado a hundir más mis piernas en el agua cuando escuché un par de risas del otro lado del biombo.

Una señal de alerta se encendió en mí, fue lo suficientemente concisa para hacerme actuar. Una de las risas se me hacía familiar.

—"No es de tu incumbencia" —me dije, pero fue inútil.

Mi cuerpo se independizó de mi mente y se asomó por sobre el biombo para confirmar las identidades de las personas del otro lado. Tal y como mi olfato me había dictado, se trataba de Jiraiya y… ¿otra chica? Pestañeé dos veces para corregir mi vista, pero definitivamente no era la misma muchacha que había visto acompañándolo la otra vez. No podías ser que estuviera saliendo con otra y estuvieran en las aguas termales si no había pasado ni un mes.

No estaban haciendo nada íntimo, ya que ambos tenían sus toallas puestas, pero lo que sí hacían era rozarse constantemente y reír coquetamente por cada frase que el otro dijera. La verdad era irritante, pues quería saber qué podía estar diciéndole Jiraiya a esa mujer bronceada para ponerla tan casquivana.

Se veía tan… feliz. Si la hubiese visto en cualquier otro lugar hubiera jurado que era la mujer más feliz de la tierra y que no tenía mayores preocupaciones porque sabía que el universo entero está a sus pies. ¿Acaso era eso lo que hacía Jiraiya?, ¿hacer sentir así de plena a una mujer?

Mis interrogantes se pausaron en seco cuando los ojos del Sannin voltearon de golpe hacia mí haciendo contacto visual directo. Mi corazón se apretó fuertemente por una milésima de segundo antes de ocultarme tras el biombo raudamente. Mi respiración dejó de ser regular.

—"Oh no, me vio" —pensé algo asustada aferrándome al biombo tras de mí— "¿Qué hago ahora?, ¿qué hará él?"

Lo primero que llegó a mí fue la idea de que se levantara y me sacara en cara que lo había estado espiando y me dijera quizás qué clase de cosas. Eso iba a ser humillante para mí, así que salí velozmente del agua, me vestí con prisa y salí de la estancia. No me iba a prestar para esas cosas, sobretodo porque no tenía cara para disculparme por invadir su privacidad.

—"Tranquila, Ino" —me calmaba—"Sólo finge que nada ha pasado. Sí, eso. De seguro él hará lo mismo y no tendrás que enfrentar nada vergonzoso"

Mi plan para relajarme solo había logrado tensarme aún más. No tenía más lugares a los cuales ir, sólo quería estar en mi casa, pues no me sentía segura en ningún otro lugar ni con nadie más que conmigo. Esperaba que cepillándome el cabello en la ventana de mi habitación obtendría algo de paz, pero era como si Jiraiya y su mirada descubridora siguiera sobre mí. Simplemente no se marchaba y ya me estaba volviendo irritable.

—¡Maldición! —grité lanzando el cepillo lejos a un rincón de mi cuarto— ¡Ese veterano es un simple pervertido, nada más!

—Apuesto a que lee mis novelas.

Tuve que apoyarme en la pared para no caerme del susto, porque la voz que había irrumpido la tranquilidad era de Jiraiya. Así es, él estaba allí recargado contra la pared mirándome sonriente, cosa que me puso un tanto nerviosa.

—¿En serio pensaste que no me daría cuenta de nada? —preguntó mirando sus manos.

Perfecto, justo aquello que no quería que pasara ocurrió. La cosa empeoró cuando empezó a acercarse a mí.

—Aguarda, si es por lo de las aguas termales me asomé porque escuché un ruido, ¡eso es todo! —alcé mi voz con el afán de espantarlo, pero resultó infructuoso cuando puso una mano en mi mentón para que mirase hacia él.

—No estoy hablando de esa vez. Estoy hablando de ti y de todas esas veces en que dejaste caer tus cosas al piso —susurró cerca de mí— Y todo eso por estar pensando en mí. Te he escuchado murmurar mi nombre de la nada.

Había dicho que me había oído y yo no había hecho más que reflexionar en mi interior sobre aquellas cosas que no sabía de él y que deseaba saber. Maldición.

—N-No —negué sacudiendo la cabeza— Tú ni siquiera has estado cerca de mí. Logré que te alejaras después de que rompí ese libro en tus narices.

Rió sutilmente ante mí.

—Eres muy confiada. Nunca dejé de observarte, con ayuda de unas amigas mías.

Entonces lo supe. ¡Sus ranas!, se había ocultado en sus ranas para contemplarme de cerca. Lo que no entendía era la razón.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —le pregunté teniéndolo extremadamente cerca— Después de esa vez me ignoraste por completo, incluso llegué a pensar que… ya no me hallabas interesante.

Levantó un instante la mirada para mirarme mejor desde arriba. Lo curioso es que por un momento sentí como si fuera deseada. Yo siempre supe que era linda, pero este sentimiento era nuevo para mí.

—Tú nunca has dejado de parecerme hermosa —pronunció gentilmente.

Los colores se me subieron al rostro, pero aún así no podía dejar de verle. Estar bajo su vista se sentía tan bien que no me importaba el pudor.

—Pero, ¿sabes qué? Creo que te has preocupado tanto por moldear tu cuerpo que te has olvidado de algo muy importante —me habló como en una melodía.

—¿Q-Qué cosa? —interrogué cerrando mis ojos. Era oficial, estaba bajo un extraño hechizo de delirio.

—En descubrir cómo siente tu cuerpo. Yo podría enseñarte a conocerlo.

Me dio tanta vergüenza su comentario que le di la espalda y miré hacia la ventana, buscando algo en qué fijarme que no fuera el hombre a mis espaldas. Fue inútil. Bastaron pocos segundos para sentir las experimentadas manos de Jiraiya acariciando mis hombros, tratándolos como si de seda se trataran, pero me hacía sentir como si una ráfaga de aire tibio hubiera salido de la tierra y me hubiese envuelto en su deliciosa textura.

Estaba de espaldas a Jiraiya, pero sabía que su vista no se despegaba de mi anatomía, sin perderse un solo detalle. Ya veía que había memorizado cada patrón de mis hombros, incluyendo esos lunares que tenía cerca del cuello y me preguntaba si ya había descubierto que su forma era parecida a la constelación de orión.

—La piel de tus hombros se tensa a un tacto que te gusta —le oí decir. Yo me derretía como mantequilla al calor.

Sus dedos mágicos continuaban mimando a mi piel. Esa vez subió hasta llegar a mi cabeza y su nariz se apegó a mi pelo, inhalando el aroma impregnado de la fragancia de mis flores. Meció mis cabellos empeñosamente para susurrarme de nuevo.

—A pesar de esa tensión, los músculos de tu cuello se relajan y… ¿qué es esto?, tus orejas se calientan.

Me resultaba difícil creer que había tantas cosas de mi cuerpo que desconocía. Lo que me había dicho era cierto. Siempre me había preocupado por cómo lucía mi cuerpo, pero jamás me había preocupado conocer cómo sentía y en dónde sentía.

—Quiero saber más —pedí entrecerrando mis ojos.

De esa manera me volteó para quedar frente a él, sumamente apegada a su pecho y esa vez fui yo quien se enamoró de su frescura masculina que tenía una parte importante de los árboles del bosque y otra parte que contaba su camino ninja.

Me sonrió, dándome a entender que no tenía ni un reproche es hacerme saber todo lo que le pidiera. Me sentí como la kunoichi más afortunada de la tierra. No sabía cómo se habían sentido las demás mujeres de su vida, pero estaba convencida de que no se habían sentido tan plenas como él y yo.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que tus labios se han entreabierto y están humedecidos? —pronunció poniendo un dedo sobre mi labio inferior.

No, no me había dado cuenta. Ya no siquiera me daba cuenta de lo que hacía mi cuerpo. Estoy segura de que esa vez mi mandíbula llegó hasta más abajo del suelo, pero al sentir la boca de Jiraiya sobre mis labios, poco me importó. Le correspondí con efusividad, preguntándome cómo había podido contener ese erotismo que se encontraba en mí por tanto tiempo. Él había logrado que saliera de golpe y me gustaba.

De pronto sentí su lengua contra la mía en ese ardiente beso que dejaba huella a su paso, era excelente besando, porque nos hacía disfrutar a los dos. Descubrí que acumulaba chakra en su lengua para aumentar la intensidad, era como magma hirviendo, hervía cada vez más.

Acariciaba mi espalda y yo su pecho, era un frenesí del cual no quería dejar de tomar parte. Mi cabeza hizo todos los intentos posibles para detenerme.

_Es un pervertido_

—No me importa —pensé.

_Como tú ha habido muchas otras_

—No me importa.

Lo único que me importaba era cómo nos hacíamos sentir mutuamente, era el delirio sobre la tierra. Quería que desenterrara todos los secretos que conservaba mi cuerpo hasta para mí misma.

Nos prometimos esa noche sin palabras que así sería nuestro trato los próximos días. Ambos obtendríamos lo que queríamos y ninguno de nosotros le veía nada de malo. Después de todo, ¿qué mal hacíamos compartiendo aquello que queríamos? No involucrábamos a nadie más y nuestra privacidad era innegable. Nadie nos entendería de todos modos. No comprenderían que nuestro mundo era perfecto solamente para nosotros y nos complementábamos bien mientras estuviéramos dentro de ese universo propio.

—¿Qué dices? —me preguntó una ocasión en el bosque— ¿Es esta novela lo suficientemente buena como para publicarla?

La curiosidad por leer aquello que escribía fue demasiado fuerte para mí, por lo que me dispuse a ayudarlo con sus libros en el sentido de darle una opinión.

—Es bueno, pero…

—¿Pero? —preguntó algo extrañado. No estaba acostumbrado a que hallaran "peros" en sus historias.

—¿Es que siempre las protagonistas de tus libros deben ser rubias?

Se lo pensó un poco pellizcando su barbilla y finalmente rió cortamente con lo que le dije. Me hizo hacia sí con su fuerte brazo y yo me dejé recostar.

—Supongo que siento debilidad por las rubias.

Fue de las últimas veces que hablamos. Claro que en ese entonces ni siquiera sospechaba de su fatal destino.

Cuando fue con Tsunade antes de partir a la misión que lo llevaría a su muerte, no sentí celos, porque sabía que era a ella a quien amaba. El amor no era algo que nos perteneciera, pero la pasión era toda nuestra.

FIN


End file.
